


soft (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: soft levi, confused eren, fluff. especially at the end, a lot of fluff."Hi! I was wondering if you could do a fluff/humorous scenerio where Levi’s squad finds out he is a sub(or something along the lines of that). you can make it nsfw or sfw, I don’t mind."gender neutral reader. they/them
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	soft (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @acekou on tumblr

it was just to drop off paperwork, that was the only reason eren had even gone to the captain’s office. to drop off the heaping stack of files that the commander had asked him to give to him after dinner. he handn’t intended to walk in on,

whatever the hell that was.

he was still trying to decide what he saw when he made his way back into the mess hall to join his friends, setting the papers down with a thud on the table, rattling down cuttlery and turing some heads. one of which, jeans, contorted into a confused expression looking between the stack and a wide-eyed eren.

“oi, weren’t you supposed to give those to the captain?”

the shorter boy continued to stare straight infront of him, eyes focusing on nothing in particular, but muttered a quiet, almost inaudible

“huh?”

“the reports.” jean pointed at the pile, erens gaze slowly followed, staring down at the papers now.

“oh, yeah.”

“what is it, eren?” mikasa, as concerned as ever, asked, brushing a bit of his hair behind his ear as she did so.

“you are ok?” armin continued.

“yeah,”

no one was convinced by his reply, his bewildered expression remained as he thought over what he saw, or perhaps, imagined? hallucinations made more sense that that being a reality.

mikasa’s tone changed from concerned to dangerously low as she spoke the next few words, seemingly still not over what had happened in the courtroom.

“did that midget hurt you?”

“no.” eren was quick to dismiss her question, if anything to give himself more time to think. but she didn’t give in.

“because if he did, i-”

“he didn’t, mikasa. he didn’t even notice i was there. at least, i don’t think. i mean, he would’ve said something, heh” he chuckled lightly, mostly out of habit “he would’ve hurt me if he did.”

“what was he doing?” sasha asked, her voice muffled and hard to hear through the bread she had stuffed in her mouth, connie repeating to the others what she had said.

but eren was still trying to find the answer.

“i-he-”

everyone, even mikasa, drew a little closer, the anticipation winning over her distaste for the man.

“they-”

“they?” sasha repeated, having swallowed the bread.

“what do you mean they?”

“i- it was, i don’t know who it was but, they weren’t a soldier, i don’t think. i haven’t seen them before and they weren’t in uniform.”

“what? a civillian? in the captains office?

jean started

"why? what were they doing?”

armin finished.

uncontrollably, eren felt his cheeks begging to heat up, a deep blush setting in them and earning gasps from the squad, from the whole room. by this point, even the other squads were beginning to pay attention, abandoning their meals and conversations to turn in their seats to listen to this one.

“WHAT- were-”

“were they, uh,”

“what? no no, nothing like that, just, uh, well, i don’t know.”

“…were they kissing?”

erens blush deepened as a few soldiers giggled.

“tell us more, eren!” christa’s squeaky voice got an eye roll from ymir, and nods and agreements from everyone else.

“i really don’t know what else to say, it’s just, well, they were, cuddling, i guess.”

more giggles allowed eren to once again collect his thoughts, before he began to recall exactly what he had walked in on.

he had knocked and received no answer, so reasoned that it would be best to just let himself in, put the papers on his desk and let himself out again. the captain was probably either working, cleaning, or in the connected rooms, either sleeping or showering. reality of what was on the other side o an that door, however, was much different to how he imagined.

in case he was asleep, eren made sure to open the door very slowly, as to not wake up the insomniac. he, and the rest of the squad, knew how grumpy he was at the best of times, and the thought of how he would react to being woken up, especially becuase of a soldier entering his private quarters without his permission. but upon seeing the normally fearsome man sprawled out on his couch, eren froze, for a different reason other than being caught.

it was good that was quiet, because someone was asleep, not the captain, though. although at first glance, it looked like he was. the person underneath him was out for the count, their head laying on the armrest, one of their legs hanging off the side, further down the couch. the other was pressed up against the backrest, and levi’s rested between theirs. their bodies were pressed firmly against each other’s, his weight and their arms insuring that they remaind in this tight embrace, even though they were asleep.

he, however, was awake, albeit barely. he looked so relaxed, so peaceful, so soft. his breathing was slowed, so the only thing to tell that he wasn’t asleep was his occasional but repetitive movements.

eren watched as he would place the gentlest of kisses against this person’s jawline, then neck, then anywhere else he could reach. when he had covered everywhere possible from that position, he would move his head, ever so carefully, then begin on that area.

eren hadn’t intended to stay and stare as long as he had, but for some reason, he couldn’t pull himself away from being a witness to such a loving scene.

he would never have thought of the captain as being soft, but that was the only word that he could think of to describe those actions. the delicate little kisses meant for no other reason than to express his love for this person, who ever they were. honestly it was refreshing to see that there was a heart under the cold exterior of his captain.

the more eren thought about it, the further he got through with his explaination, the wider his smile grew, as did those of the rest of the squad. even mikasa, again, forgetting her grudge, smiled at the thought.

even ymir, for once, not adding any sarcastic remarks or mocking words, smiled at the thought.

even levi, for once, not going to shout at the squad for gossiping about him, smiled at the memory.

picking up the teapot and cups he had come to collect, he began the walk back to his office, back to y/n.

although, if eren had stable duty tommorrow for “not bringing him the work”, levi could be blamed for that.

he can’t have people thinking he’s too soft, can he?


End file.
